Blue Angel
by Lost legend
Summary: This is adout a relatioship between X and 0,so if you hate non-lemons too,dun read.Go easy,it's my first Megaman story,yoai too.chap#2(Yoai(Blues/Fort'e)) Edited for stupidity on my part,chapter three up also.
1. Xiekun XD

Sorry I put a person with my name in here,I P-R-O-M-I-S-E This will be the   
ONLY story with me in it.  
______  
*YAWN*A blonde bot wakes from his slumber,laying right next to his love...  
"Xie-kun,wakey."  
  
"No...Xie-kun needs sleep,or caffeine."  
  
"Okay,were do you want you coffee in your face,on you groin,or both?"  
  
"Not funny."  
  
"I thought it was."  
  
"Oi,just go and make some coffee,peanut gallery."  
  
"Heh,Im afraid I am not an archive of a comic."Leans over to kiss his forehead.  
  
Zero exits the room.  
  
"(I never thought zero would ever open up,it appears I t'was wrong about that   
one,very,very wrong.  
He's even asked to move in with me...if only signas would approve...that,  
I must say would kick as much ass as a whole germen death metal CD.  
Im glad at least Doug,and alia approve...-)"  
  
"Here Xie."  
  
"Why are you so intent on calling me "Xie"?"  
  
"I've gotten too used to your friend,blight,and how much he yaks about dark."  
  
"Ahh.Which one?The British dude whom has a short fuse?"  
  
"Yeah him,what was his name again?Bli- Blight?"  
  
(It's pronounced light with a b at the front just for the FYI)  
  
"Yup,I still wonder why his mother-"  
  
"You mean creator?"  
  
"No mother,he's human.As I was saying:I still wonder why his mother gave him   
a name for destruction or disease of plants..."  
  
"Hey,I don't know why Grief is named Grief,so don't look at me!"  
  
"His father gave him that name base on how both him and his son felt 99.99%   
of the time."  
  
"....Oh...."  
  
"Yup.(Zero was nice,but he rarely ever communicated with anyone,not since   
iris's death 7 years proceeding.  
I sometimes wonder if he had fully gotten over her death,he was depressed,  
no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't hide it from me.  
But he still refuses to even talk to me about it.)"  
  
"(X is my best friend,err,was,he's now the person I love.  
But he worries too much about me....  
He knows about my depression and I swear if he was human,his hair would have   
already gone gray.  
But time and time again,I never want to think what life would be like with   
him...just,dead.  
Staring up at me with closed eyes in an eternal slumber...I wish,hope,and   
pray that it never happens to come true...  
Ever.)" 


	2. Miscalenious

Note:This chapter was edited and rated for utter stupidity on my part.A.K.A more sane.  
Thanks to AD-Chan for support,with out em I wouldn't have made this chap.  
  
Disclamer:I never have,nor will own any of capcoms caracthers,I olny own the ones that youv'e never herd of(I.E:Darkie,payce,blight and all of the others in the next chapter.)  
____  
"WARNING!THERE IS A HORDE OF FUCKING BUTT-ASS FUGLY MAVS COMING TOWARDS US,oh shit.",A young maiden yells over the intercom.  
  
"Well,our near perfect day is about to turn into hell in three minutes."X blatantly states.  
  
"Wanna wait for two of em?"zero states as he strokes the wet chestnut coloured brown hair of his companion(or extramely dark your choice.).  
  
"I wish...this,can you say...sucks major sigma balls?"(X.X)  
  
"Eeeewww X,that's gross!"  
  
"No shit.Comon."Helps the blonde bot off the ground."Lets get back to this after wards love."  
  
"Si,senyor es X."He replys before landing a kiss on the slightly shorter bot.  
  
And with that they called upon their amours and sped off.  
______  
For lack of better fighting scenes we go elsewhere's.Yes,same time,just somewere else.  
______  
  
"Hmmm,"a black clad robot scans a computer screen.  
  
A robot clad in red walks up behind him and rests his head upon the black bots shoulder.  
  
The black bot turns his head to look at him."Yes?"  
  
"Any sign of Wily?"  
  
"Nodda,zip,zilch,Maybe we should stop giving a shit,he never did about me...."  
  
Blues put his hands at his hips"He created you didn't he?"  
  
Removes blues' hands from his hips as he hugs him."Yes,but I've been through so much depression that I no longer give a fuck about life...only you."  
  
Blues blinks once,twice,thrice,qwice(Is that even a word? O_o.)"Uhh,Fort'e,just what the HELL are you saying?Im the only reason your still alive!?"  
  
"Yeah sind Sie."He replies in germen.  
  
"OH-, ich liebe dich Fort'e."  
  
"Ich liebe dich auch Blues..."  
______  
  
Will the fight go well?Will Blues and Fort'e stop talking in germen?Will I lay off the sugar and potatoes?Will I stop asking odd questions!  
Yes,many,many edits,I might put up the origional too depends if I didn't delete it.  
Don't worry,It gets even odder ^-^...  
Authors note:Yeah,sind sie:Yeah,you are.-Oh-, Ich Liebe dich forte'e:I love you fort'e,-Auch:too.  
Godda love otha languages!If people want me too stop writeig in germen,just say so.AHH long blurb! 


	3. More insaneness,book me into the rubber ...

X walks up to the utter chaos."Holy if-what the he-"was all he could stammer.  
  
"More like unholy!"a tall tan female walks up behind him.  
  
"Payce-"  
  
"Now is not time for a reunion X,we have a fight on our hands."  
  
"Lemme guess,sigma tis at it,again."  
  
"Fraid not X,Darkie."  
  
X falls pale."(No....I can't fight my flesh and blood.Well as far as robotic flesh and blood went that is,but still,I'd rather die my self than her,she cared,understood.....)"  
  
Zero overhears this talk about darkie being in control of the new outleash of mavericks."(How good of a chance to repay her for all my troubles of hell,her blood will soak my hands....)"  
  
Zero glances over to X."What the fuck was that thought about?"Shakes his head,the molten gold strands swing furiously as he'd does so."She hasn't done a single thing to me."  
  
X simply hangs his head."(I can't kill my sister,but I can't let thousands of my men,Innocent men,just die....)"CHARGE!"  
  
Millions upon millions of hunters race out going head to head with mavericks,20% of which lost,lost that battle,and lives,but more mavericks gone,but more return in there wake.  
  
"Keep running,hit the ones that matter!" is al that payce yelled before getting struck by a dark hunter green beamsabre.  
  
"Revenge is best served with wine,that is the nectar of blood."blight,a once hunter speaks to the corpse.  
  
X fought the urge to rend and tear away at the green bots flesh until he quivered with death."(Trust me,when im done with my sister,and god knows I don't want to,but you,I didn't want the one's I held dear die too.)"  
  
A lightning orange and red bot comes charging at Zero.X was ready to blast the bot away,even though,the reploid,WAS his best friend since the start.But Zero just hit his head with his wrist knocking the bot against a dull rock with quite the force,leavening the other blonde unconscious.  
  
Most comrades laying in pools of blood and other body fluids,this didn't help X's emotional state.  
  
"Well well,if it isn't the blue dweeb next door?"A familiar voice beckoned to be shot.  
  
"And what's this,are the rumors about him being with an un-lawful killer?"Another familiar voice also beckoned to be shot.  
  
X turned to see vile and gate peering right into there souls.  
  
"Well,brother,I see you've may my new comrades,non?"  
  
X turn to look back at his near reflection of himself with bobs and longer hair.  
  
"Dar-"  
  
Explodtions could be herd right in back of the two siblings.  
  
"YOU BASTARD!-Oh well,friends are friends,inamate objects.Useless crap,but you will pay for that."  
Darkie looks in her brothers direction.  
"But first,I need a mummy of my brother,but the step number one must be completed first.Drained of all blood.Hiejah!"  
  
X simply moves out of the way,"Dark,R,Light,Why?"  
  
"Why?Why I took every single reploids D-fricken-NA?Become an utterly powerful monster."  
  
"No,why......why did you break the pact?"  
  
Her face turns soft,letting her guard down,lifting her arm,pulling off the gauntlet to a heeled wound in letters."Thou never split,thou never change-"  
  
Zero gets an over dose of testosterone and becomes ballzy."Shut up and die traitor!"  
  
Darkie tries to miss the slash of the raging hunter,but,fails to succeed.A good amount of blood leaks from her left shoulder."Traitor?I do believe your one to talk Zero."  
Runs at full speed,wielding the same hunter green double saber used to kill payce.  
  
X first see's this,and does the only think he thinks of.Stands in front of Zero.  
_______  
BLARGH!Sorry for the extremely short story folks.Im lacking sugar,and caffeine XP.  
  
Again,Thanks go to:AD-Chan. 


	4. Final breath

Zero looked at the figure's in front of him,watched as one part of the blade tore through x's torso,and then being pushed back into his sisters torso,both screamed in agony as blood spurted out of their wounds.  
  
Dark fell to her knees X slid off of the beam saber's blade."X...I can't believe...I...killed...sor-*Choughs up blood.*ry bro,I failed you,you,dad,big sister and big brother,an-and g-gave into u-uncle w-wil-ly."  
  
Her blood soaked corpse fell forward pushing the beamsaber through her gut,until it touched her spine,turning it off.  
  
"F-forte w-was *Cough* right...I-I,I am,nothing,nothing but a failure.*Cough* I beg forgiv*Hack,hack*ness.............."  
  
Blight had ran to the seine battered and bloody.  
  
"Darkie?...Darkie?My love?"  
  
"Maybe,you'll be able to visit me,in hell,someday."  
  
"What!"  
  
"Heaven has no vacancies...for me and my blood...soakened...hands..."  
  
Blight let all of his pent up sadness expel.Tear's freely inching their way down his face.   
"Darkie,you can't die,you can't leave me here!Darkie...."  
  
Even though zero could relate to his feelings he charged at the green laden reploid.  
  
But indoing so he stopped,realizing that's what he wanted.  
  
"Blight?Is she?"Was all the zero look alike,fear could murmur.  
  
Blight decided to rip out the beam saber from Darkie's dead corpse.  
  
Turning it on,Blight held it near his wrist.  
  
"Goodbye eternal wasteland."  
  
Slashing his wrist,dicing his thought.  
  
"Well meet in hell my love."  
  
With those words he was gone.  
  
Fear was weeping as he held Blight,His fairly dead brother.  
  
Zero looked at him,then to X,realizing again,he was dead.  
  
All he did was drop to his knee's,he held his head.  
  
"NO!NOT AGAIN!X please,no..."He soon went into a fit of tears,along with fear...  
  
As we slowly zoom out,you are able to see the mass genocide.  
  
  
February,13th,2150.  
Human warrior's,nearly 567 dead,1200 injured.  
378 reploids ruined beyond repair,249 permanently crippled,50 with minor scratches,burns,and cuts.  
This day went down permanently in history,total died,4200.  
Also on this day,one girl,single handedly killed the commander of the 17th unit,Megaman X,or X as referred to by his comrade's and friend's.  
God rest his soul,may he enter heaven for his deeds... 


End file.
